


Things you have to accept

by deepfriedtofu (Liquidtofu)



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blackmail, Lemon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidtofu/pseuds/deepfriedtofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kratos wants to avert Zelos betrayal, and visits him in Meltokio. Zelos agrees, on one condition: Kratos has to sleep with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you have to accept

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit sad and needed distraction. WARNINGS: No beta, first lemon I ever wrote (and all other warnings as tags), also some awkward scenes because come on… I wanted it to be a bit more realistic. LOTS OF ANGST (I am incapable of writing fluff) Sorry if it's crap

There were a few things Zelos had come to accept. Number one, he would never find a person who truly loved him. Number two, he would never be able to show his true self. In fact, all the years of pretending had made him forget who he was. He figured that most people had a mask they put on when they appeared in public, and a true self that they expressed to their loved ones. However, Zelos had adapted to his role of an idiot and womanizer so well that he had forgotten who he really was. His life didn’t have any meaning to him, just living day by day and hating the fact that he was the chosen, trying to forget the pain he had brought upon his mother. The only people who he ever truly cared about were Seles and Sebastian, but it was better for them if he stayed away from them.

When he met Lloyd and his friends, he felt alive for the first time in years. He was still his womanizing self who annoyed Sheena, but Lloyd and Collette were a refreshing change to the people in Meltokio who were only after him because of his status. Both were naïve and had no idea of the dangers that lay ahead of them. At first it was hard for him to warm up to and accept Raine and Genis, but soon he came to learn that they were in a similar situation as him. The three of them were hated just for existing. His feelings about Kratos were mixed. On one side, he felt and intense attraction to the man from the first time he laid his eyes on him, on the other hand he hated the fact that Kratos made him feel deeply insecure. Even when he had always hated and pitied himself for the role thrust upon him, he had been sure of his standing amongst society. Everybody wanted to be close to him and women threw themselves at him for a moment in the limelight. Kratos however just ignored him, and was unlike the rest of the group. Zelos was no stranger to the pleasures of the flesh both with women and men, but he was normally always the dominant party, enjoying the power it gave him. He controlled other people, made them pay attention to him for the promise of status and wealth. With Kratos, he felt like none of his conventional tactics would work. In fact, he didn’t want them to work. He watched the man from afar, ashamed that he would sometimes haunt his dreams, or was the reason that he had to take care of himself. He would lie in bed and think about his strong hands, and how they would feel wrapped around him, shielding him from all the indifference, hate, and anger.

Lately his dreams had featured him and Kratos in more intimate positions, and he was embarrassed. Lloyd had woken him up on one occasion, concerned that he had had a nightmare. He blushed, grateful that his reaction and state weren’t obvious in the dark, thanked Lloyd, and told him to go back to sleep. Since then he tried masturbating in the shower or when Lloyd was out, if they had to share a room, to avoid future embarrassments.

“If you want me to help your son”, he spat out the last word, “then you’re going to sleep with me.” He was proud of himself because he managed to stay strong while stating his condition for helping and not betraying Lloyd. Kratos was silent, and Zelos would have laughed at the shock that the man must experience, if he hadn’t been so nervous, trying to stay calm. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Kratos replied, “I am not into brats.” It stung, but Zelos wasn’t about to let his only chance at ever getting this man pass by, even if it was by blackmail. “You aren’t even willing to do this in exchange? Why should I help Lloyd? Because he is my friend?” Zelos made the word friend sound almost ironic. “No Kratos, in this world, we get nothing for free. I learned this from an early age. I offer to help you, so you should give me something in return.” Kratos seemed to contemplate his words, and finally took off his jacket. “I accept your condition.” For once, it seemed as if Kratos was at a loss. He didn’t remove any other piece of clothing, and made no move to get closer to Zelos. He was still standing in the middle of the room. Zelos gestured over to the bed. “At the very least you owe me the comfort of my bed.” Zelos was already taking off his clothing, sure that Kratos wouldn’t assist him. Kratos looked annoyed, as if he had only really grasped the reality of what was about to happen, and also took off his clothes, before he joined Zelos on the bed. There was a considerable distance between them.

Zelos huffed, and moved closer, trying to kiss Kratos, but was stopped by a firm hand on his chest. “No need for that”, Kratos said coldly. Not even a kiss huh, was what Zelos thought, but then again he hadn’t expected the man to be a romantic, so he tried to quench his disappointment. He reached under his bed, and procured a small vial filled with a clear liquid. “Here, use this”, he said nonchalantly, and handed the bottle to Kratos, who seemed at a loss how to proceed. Zelos lay back, and let Kratos figure it out on his own. Kratos looked at him, then at the vial, and opened it. He spread a generous amount of the liquid on his hand, and moved closer to Zelos, still maintaining a considerable distance between them. Zelos ached at the thought that he must be so repulsive to the man that he didn’t even want to touch him, but he was determined to make the most of the opportunity that he was given. He took Kratos hand, and guided it towards his body. It seemed that Kratos gained confidence, and Zelos laid back and let him proceed. Kratos gently thrust his fingers into Zelos. It felt weird at first because Zelos actually only had one guy do that to him, and it didn’t go any further than that because Zelos didn’t like it. He told him to stop, but the stranger kept on going, so Zelos kicked him in the face and threw him out of the inn room they had booked. Since then, he never let anyone do that to him again.

It felt uncomfortable, but he knew that he had to bear with it for a while, as it would feel good later on. Normally Zelos was the dominant party in his trysts. Kratos thrust his fingers in and out of him, alternating between a faster and slower pace. Finally, Zelos got impatient. “Did you fall asleep or something?” Kratos took out his fingers, and put lube on himself too. He started entering Zelos slowly. Zelos bit his tongue to bite back a whimper at the pain. Then Kratos did something that surprised him: he gently stroked Zelos hair, waiting for him to get used to the feeling. Zelos realized that it also must be Kratos first time with a man, but he was trying to be attentive to Zelos’ feelings. Zelos grabbed Kratos hand, put it on his cheek, and had to close his eyes, to hide the moisture forming in his eyes. “Move”, he whispered. Kratos started rocking back and forth slowly, showing restraint. When Zelos started gripping his shoulders, he started going faster and harder, until Zelos head was hitting the headboard with every trust, only slightly cushioned by his pillow, so he had to put a hand behind his head. Zelos barely paid attention to the sounds he made, little whimpers, when Kratos hit his sweet spot. It felt amazing to be one with Kratos, and he felt the emotions in his heart spill over. Before, it had always been quick fucks in an alleyway or an inn room that left him feeling hollower than before, and he never felt a true connection. When he came, it felt good for a moment, before he had an uncomfortable feeling that vaguely felt like guilt. The only good sex he had in his life was with a man who he had blackmailed. At that thought he felt a feeling of sadness welling up, which he quenched immediately, instead enjoying the feeling of Kratos still moving in him. Kratos seemed to be getting close, as his thrusts got quicker and more frantic. Zelos opened his eyes, wanting to see Kratos face when he came. Kratos eyes were closed, and his eyebrows were furrowed. Zelos almost lifted his left hand to trace Kratos’ jawline, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Kratos pulled out of Zelos, and with a barely audible grunt, spilled onto his stomach. Zelos was disappointed, sure that Kratos would come while inside of him. With a few quick strokes he also finished. In the mean time Kratos had retreated to the other side of the bed, looking at the window, seemingly deep in thought. Zelos sighed, and went into the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he came out of the bathroom, Kratos was in the process of dressing himself. “Please, don’t leave me,” Zelos whispered. Kratos looked up, and studied him for a few moments, before his expression softened. He went back to the spot in which he had been when Zelos had left the room, and lay down on his back. Zelos slowly made his way to the bed, and lay down. After a few moments, he snuggled up to Kratos, and put his head on Kratos’ chest. He blushed a bright red, which had to be evident in the moonlight that shone through the open blinds, but he tried to ignore it, and closed his eyes. His heart gave a jolt, when Kratos put his arm around him, after covering them both with the blanket. Neither could be bothered to close the blinds. Within moment, the two men, in such an unlikely situation, fell asleep.

Kratos hadn’t been intimate with anyone since he and Anna got separated, and before her he hadn’t been very active either. He never had any insatiable urges, and so he never bothered to find anyone to satisfy him. The pain he felt due to his loss was consuming his heart, and he felt that he shouldn’t be close to anyone because of Yggdrasil. Everyone close to him eventually got hurt or worse, died. Before Zelos’ strange request, he had never been with a man, and had never thought about the possibility. Still, when he had seen the young man in front of him, with his fiery red hair, shy expression and milky white skin, he knew that he didn’t have to force himself to enjoy this strange request. He tried to forget his voice of reason which told him that it was an entirely bad idea to accept such a request from a boy, the chosen on top of that, who clearly had abandonment issues. On the other hand, he knew that Zelos had had plenty of experience and a myriad of partners. Lloyd’s safety and the success of his mission were integral to saving the world, so he knew that this encounter was necessary. In the morning, he tried to untangle Zelos from his body, who seemed to be fast asleep. His ministrations however only served to make the man cling to him harder, his face showing frown lines. Kratos felt sorry for this man who didn’t have the time to be a boy before he was thrust into the world of adults at the age of five, but he knew that he was not the right person to help him find his way. He wasn’t even able to be a father to his own son.

Zelos woke up slowly, seeming disoriented at first. He noticed how Kratos tried to untangle the both of them. The warmth was so unfamiliar, that he clung to it desperately. He felt peaceful for the first time since he had left Lloyd and the others, and didn’t want to give up that feeling. Kratos nudged him, wanting him to wake up. Finally, knowing that it was useless to pretend, Zelos opened his eyes. He was met with an intense stare from Kratos. He looked up at him, putting on his best puppy eyes. Kratos raised an eyebrow, and pushed Zelos away from him. Zelos immediately clung to his arm. “Wait, I changed my mind. One time isn’t enough. If you leave now, I won’t help Lloyd.” Kratos looked up down at him, with what seemed to be pity. Wordlessly, he stayed put. Zelos climbed on top of him, and started nibbling his earlobe. Annoyed, Kratos pushed him away. “Stop it chosen.” Zelos wasn’t going to give up. He stayed on top of him, but moved down to his thighs, so he could move his hand to Kratos’ morning wood. He palmed it through the light fabric of his underwear, before using his other hand to free it. He started stroking it in a skillful manner, and then looked up, wanting to see Kratos’ reaction. The man still looked at him with pity, which made Zelos angry. He closed his eyes, and continued stroking, before he used his mouth on Kratos. He had never given head himself, but he tried to imitate the girls and boys who had given it to him. He was sure that it wasn’t very pleasant, involving teeth and clumsy attempts at deep-throating, but he noticed that Kratos stomach started to tremble a little. He stopped using his mouth on Kratos erection, using his hand again, stroking it in a slow manner. He searched for the vial that was discarded yesterday, finding it at the end of the bed, and unscrewed it. He poured some of the liquid into his hand, using his left hand to finger himself, while using his right hand to work on Kratos.

Kratos moaned lowly, and Zelos smirked. He was sure that Kratos liked his display. However, Zelos was impatient, and wanted to feel Kratos in him again. He positioned himself above Kratos’ erection, slowly sinking down on it. It was a lot easier for him than it had been the night before. He assumed a slow rhythm, moving up and down, teasing Kratos a bit when he almost made him slip out, before sinking down again. He monitored Kratos’ expressions carefully. The other man had his eyes closed, and Zelos knew that he was probably imagining someone else, but he was still proud of the concentrated look on the other man’s face. Suddenly, he felt himself flipped onto his back. Kratos pulled himself out swiftly, before turning Zelos onto his stomach, and entering him again. He entered him forcefully, and started thrusting hard and fast. His right hand was at Zelos neck, squeezing it tightly, while his left was at Zelos’ hip, holding him in place. Zelos moaned, the new position making the sensations feel even more intense. Even though he liked the position Kratos’ forced him into, he felt frustrated because he couldn’t reach his member. He lifted his hips up, trying to stroke himself, but Kratos took both his hands, holding them together, and preventing him from touching himself. Zelos made an annoyed noise and started squirming. Kratos growled, and hit his ass. Zelos got the hint, and didn’t try moving anymore. He waited until Kratos had finished, this time inside of him. He could feel it intensely because he wasn’t focused on his own pleasure, his dick still hard when Kratos’s came inside of him.

Kratos flipped him onto his back again, starting to stroke his erection. The intense and serious look that he Kratos’ regarded him with made him uneasy, so he closed his eyes, and tried to enjoy Kratos’ ministrations. However, he soon noticed that the older man had a bad technique. He wasn’t gripping hard enough and didn’t stroke fast enough at the right times. “Finger me”, he said, moving his own hand towards his erection. Satisfied, he noted how Kratos complied. “Do it harder”, he commanded. He stroked himself furiously, but wanted more friction. “Is that the best you can do, old man?” He mocked Kratos, urging him to go faster. Kratos’ rose to the bait and picked up his pace. It felt weird to be at Kratos’ mercy like that, and he felt watched, but he tried to ignore it. Soon Zelos came too, coating his hand with his semen. He closed his eyes, and put his clean hand over his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. He focused on his breathing, ignoring his surroundings. When he calmed down, Kratos was gone. Zelos felt more alone and unloved than ever. Feeling the cool breeze touch his skin, he closed the window. He saw a few people bustling around in the street, mother’s sending their children to school, and in the soft morning light, he cried.


End file.
